


Small Hands

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Leather Lederhosen, M/M, Madness, Mentions of Sex, Murder, Sex Toys, Songfic, X's P.O.V.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Zero and X have a secret, that no one knows. Zero is known for risking himself for X, but for once he's not coming back. Saddened X slowly loses his mind, turning into some worst than a Maverick.Heads up this is a really dark fic, like not sexually dark. Just really dark, and messed up. There are some graphic descriptions, not really for those who are attached to the characters or have weak stomachs.Small Hands is by Keaton Henson.^Love this song, worth a try.





	

> Small hands
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> ###  Miss you terribly already,
> 
> ###  Miss the space between your eyelids,
> 
> ###  Where I'd stare through awkward sentences
> 
> ###  And avoid through awkward silence

How couldn’t he?

X rolled his eyes, resting his head on Zero’s shoulder, ignoring the awkward angle thanks to the shoulder guard. Lazily looking up into the sky, watching the clouds drift in the wind, a flock of birds travel south. The Maverick Hunter’s gardens was always their favorite place, there they could hide. Slip little touches here and there, soft kisses when all was quiet, even tell dirty jokes.

Zero loved dirty jokes.

X sighed, a fulfilling sigh, watching Zero’s long blonde hair shift in the wind. Zero scoft, squeezing X’s hand. He forgot their hands were together, he was forgetting a lot of things. Sometimes they just happened, like this moment.

He was just mindlessly following Zero in the halls, watching his hair swish back and forth. Then a split second later Zero pulled him into a closet, and kissed him. Then with a goofy smile, he said ‘tag you’re it’. The next thing X knew what that he was dashing after the red hunter.

They ended up in the garden, Zero tackled X from a tree pinning him in one of the far off corners of the plots of land. It started with a cute little play fight, a ticket here and nip there, then the next thing was Zero and him making out. Then Zero was holding him, mumbling soft teasing things.

“How long do you think we can hide this?” He asked, turning his sharp blue eyes to X. Zero was always worried, what would happen to X or to him if the public found out? Would they be separated? X oceans away, Zero slowly going mad, both of them longing for the other. Or would Sigma use this to his advantage? Capture X or his treasured Zero? Zero squeezed X’s hand, bringing him back to reality.

X frowned, looking down at their hands, squeezing back. “I don’t know...I just hope that if anything happens that I’d still be glued to you.” He met Zero’s steady eyes. “If not then the world can shove it.”

Zero smiled, that was the closest he’s ever heard X curse, and when X tried it sounded like a soccer mom who just stubbed her toe. Zero must’ve loved to see X, this hero, the one who’d never raise his buster for violence, but would tear apart the world for him. “It’s funny seeing you actually trying to be scary.”

X rolled his eyes. “And it’s funny seeing you so playful of all things.” He nuzzled under Zero’s jaw, breathing in the musk of metal and oil.

They watched a squirrel run across the grass, jump as he did, finally leaping into a tree. Their eyes followed him in the trees, chattering as he did so, he paused on one of the branches above them, looking down. He chattered loudly, flicking his tail, jumping onto another branch.

Zero fell back, taking his helmet off, his hair spilling out like liquid gold. “He reminds you of someone, eh?”

X smiled, taking his helmet off, fluffing up his short chocolate hair, knowing he had helmet hair, then laying next to Zero. “Axl?” He glanced over, seeing Zero was looking up into the clouds.

“Yeah,” Zero breathed out, his hand mindlessly searching for X’s. “Jesus, that kid needs to relax.” Zero sighed.

X grabbed his hand, squeezing. “I know what you mean. But he’s a kid, just a kid, he looks up to us. And his…’family’ before wasn’t too nice...He often tells me about Red, I think he misses him.”

Zero blinked, once again the squirrel came back, chattered at them then bounced off. “I hope he finds his home, the kid needs one...Maybe he needs someone of his own?” Zero gave X a cheeky look.

X’s cheeks turned red. “Bottom or top?”

“Bottom.” Zero answered, sitting up, looking down at X. “X?”

X met his eyes, sensing the tension. “Zero?”

Zero shook his head, flopping onto X’s chest. “You’re cute.”

X laughed, shoving Zero off of him. “Z?”

Zero was face first in the grass, his blonde hair scattered everywhere. “Mmmm?”

X leaned down, taking his hand from Zero’s, grabbing his head. He hovered over Zero’s ear, nipping at it. “You’re it.” He shoved his helmet on then booked it out of the garden. Zero screamed X’s name jumping up and running after him.

Their game continued throughout the day, they got many looks, and even Signas saying ‘slow down’. Until finally X hid in his quarters, and Zero found him, under the bed.

“Have you ever seen a horror movie? Everyone hides under the bed.” Zero teased, grabbing X’s ankles and dragging him out.

X giggled, rolling onto his back. “Well, aren’t you gonna teach me a lesson?”

Zero rolled his eyes, picking X up and dropping him on the bed, hearing the squeak of the mattress. “Depends, are you gonna be good?”

X rolled his eyes. “Get your butt on here.”

Zero pushed him farther into the bed, locking X into a kiss. Laying on top of him. “I could teach you a lesson...but…” Zero snuggled up pinning X under him. Then he started to fake snore.

X frowned looking down at the blonde and the golden locks that seemed to get everywhere. “Really?”

Zero fake snored louder.

X groaned hitting his head into the back of the bed. “You have no idea how much I have to pee right now.”

Zero snorted but continued to snore louder.

* * *

 

> ****
> 
> ###  Miss your teeth when they chatter,
> 
> ###  When we smoked out in my garden
> 
> ###  When we couldn't sleep for all the heat,
> 
> ###  Soft talk began to harden.

Another day, another mission. The same worries. They were in the armory room, it was like a locker room, but a quick change for only the elite hunters. Sure they could change in their quarters, but sometimes it was needed to be in the formal changing room.

It was always there, that constant fear. X bit his lip, looking at Zero fully armored, saber drawn, and his well known fierce gaze. Zero rolled his shoulder, knowing it would freeze up mid-battle.

X stared down at his helmet, examining the padding, trailing over the faint designs. Hearing Zero’s loud boot steps over, his helmet still off, and his hair free. He stood over X, one of his blonde locks fell from his face, onto X’s. X brushed it off, licking his lips, not looking up at Zero. “I can’t stop worrying…”

Zero sighed, patting his back. “It’s hard not to.”

The paused for a moment, hearing Axl curse as he tried to get his boots on.

Zero sat down, his helmet in his lap, wrapping an arm around X. “You alright?” He mumbled under his breath, pushing his mouth to X’s ear.

X leaned his head against Zero’s, his shoulders relaxed, taking Zero’s gloved hand into his own. “You know I won’t ever stop worrying…”

Zero gave a weak smile. “Then how about this?” Zero squeezed his hand, pressing against X’s head. “I’ll promise you that I’ll return to you.”

X smiled, knowing that Zero would anyhow, and he would do the same. “Sometimes I think we should just becomes mavericks and say screw the humans and live away from all this. Then you wouldn’t need to promise that.”

Zero frowned. “Then you wouldn’t be little perfect X that I love.” He pressed his lips to X’s cheek, giving a small kiss.

X could feel his face heat up. “At least we’d be together…” His hand tightened, his other taking Zero’s helmet. Turning to his secret lover. Zero gave a weak smile showing his back to X. He loved Zero’s hair, always will, often braiding it, putting it into strange hair styles, giving him a perm. Zero got back by super gluing whoopee cushions into X’s boots, X’s face was frozen red. But the long golden strands relaxed X, like water over his fingers, weaving between every little crack. X carefully pulled the tail of yellow through the little hole in the back of Zero’s helmet. Zero clicked the helmet into place, as X played with the hair. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Zero’s back. “You better always promise that every time you step out of my sight.”

Zero grinned. “So every time it’s doggy style?” Zero licked his lips, giving X a dirty look.

X frowned, yanking Zero’s hair. “Next time you show your back to me, you better be on your hands and knees.”

Zero’s face turned bright red, as he fell back crushing X under him. His head in X’s lap, his gold hair spilled everywhere, he reached up grabbing X’s chin. “You better promise that.”

X sighed, his eyes shining down into Zero’s. “I do, and I always will.” He cupped Zero’s head in his hands. Zero sighed, his face turning into a peaceful bliss. It stayed like that for a few moments. X studied every feature in Zero’s face, every microscopic scratch. This was their pre-battle ritual, Zero relaxing in X’s hand, listening to X’s breathing, and X memorizing every little thing that was Zero.

Then Axl walked in, holding his chest plate, and his face red. “X could you help me put it on?”

Zero shook his head, sitting back up. X smiled. “You’re a child.” X grinned, waving Axl over.

The tree walked about, twice their weight in their armor, some of the other hunters turned to look at them. Some gawked others blushed.

Zero was emotionless and petrifying.

Axl was grinning, loving the attention as he gave a few hunters finger guns.

X was trying his hardest to not roll his eyes or hit the back of Axl’s head.

Alia waited at the end of the hall, her arms full, she looked up, smiled. “About time, I was gonna walk in and start sassing all of you.” Her face turned red. “Then I would’ve seen some  _ things. _ ”

Signas’ massive figure rumbled around the corner, standing next to Alia. “Thank goodness, I didn’t want to go in there either.”

Layer and Palette followed behind Signas, both of them giggling. Alia sighed walking up to X. “We got a new system installed, so we need to check the comms.”

* * *

 

> ###  Miss your small hands in the palm of mine
> 
> ###  The fact they're good at making,
> 
> ###  Miss your sitting up incessantly,
> 
> ###  And the fact you're always waking in the night, night.

He’d been giving Zero a look, the whole day. To Zero it was the  _ look _ , the blonde noticed it when they first met in the hall. Their hands brushed, Zero looked down, his eyes widened, his generally peach skin turned to strawberry. X grinned, licking his lips, he knew Zero was watching and he knew if they weren’t in public the blonde would have pinned him there. Instead Zero swallowed hard, clenching his hands, then brushing one against X’s.

He grinned, he was gonna enjoy this.

* * *

 

The meeting was slow, too slow. Signas was going on and on about Mavericks, and frankly, X didn't give a damn. Sinking into his chair, propping one of his legs up, looking at Zero. Lightly he brushed the tip of his boot to Zero's crotch plate. The blonde glanced at X, his face turning slightly red, X grinned. Letting the tip of his boot trail all over Zero's white armor. Zero shifted, as X pushed his boot even more. Zero inhaled sharply, giving X a cheeky look.

He sighed slipping the controller into a yellow envelope, shifting his hips feeling the toy crawl slowly up to him. He bit back a sharp moan. He wrote Zero's name on the yellow package, swallowing hard, feeling his spine shutter. “A-Axl?” He called the ginger over.

The ginger walked in confused, still stretching, stopping by Xs desk. “Yeah?”

X hissed, sliding the package over to him on the desk. “I'm flooded with paperwork, could you takes this to Zero?” He asked.

Axl shrugged, nodding and taking the package.

X grinned this wasn't the first time they've used Axl to transport goods. Last time Zero sent him a leash, later that night Zero had a collar that night.

He had to admit he expected Zero to turn the remote all the way up, sadly the whole day he had this toy shoved up him and nothing. He was getting a little annoyed by this, sitting next to the blonde who was quietly chewing the food. X glanced at him, biting his tongue.

Axl slammed his tray on the table, grinning. “Howdy.”

Zero looked up giving Axl a look. “Why are you so happy?”

Axl grinned. “I might finally lose my virginity.”

“Yeah, and when she’s bored she’ll start playing connect the dots on your back.” Zero smirked.

“Why on my back?” He frowned sitting down.

“Strap on.”

X choked on his drink as it came out of his nose, hitting Zero’s shoulder.

* * *

 

He stepped into an elevator, humming, forgetting the toy was still in him. Tapping his fingers on the elevator’s wall, looking up at the light. The doors closed there was a quiet chime, the elevator lurched as it continued to go up. It chimed again the door slid open.

Zero looked up, files in his hands, he smiled walking in pressing a button. Clearing his throat as the doors slid closed.

X cleared his throat. “Did you even get it?”

“I did, but thought it's mean to have you moaning for the whole day.” The blonde pulled out a small remote, grinning.

He held his breath. “I’ve had this in me the whole day and you’re no-”

Zero flicked a switch.

X fell, gasping, clawing at the floor. Zero set it to full, vibrating in him. He moaned.

Zero grinned kneeling next to him. “X, why don’t you go home. Or I could leave you here like this?”

He nodded, swallowing hard, it slowly stopped, he started breathing normally again. Zero cupped his chin, kissing him. Slowly lowering the vibration setting. “I'll wait.” 

* * *

 

The door behind him slid shut, he sighed hugging himself, a shiver ran up his spine. Taking in the sight of his quarters, the kitchen to the side that was meshed with the living room and his little entrance room. He picked out his favorite items that could be seen, a little blue bird that Cain gave him, two oven mitts that looked like lobster claws that Alia gave X one Christmas party, Signas got him a matching red apron. In the living room X spotted out a few framed photos, most of him Zero and Cain, a few of Axl and the girls. He smiled, he liked that his quarters always smelled of cookies, fresh baked.

/X, you in your quarters?/ Zero messaged him.

He smiled. //Yeah, why?//

It was marked as read, a millisecond later he fell to the ground gasping out Zero’s name. His face turning bright red, his hands mindlessly wandering down to his crotch plating. “Damn you.” He hissed out.

/Move to your bed, I’ll be off in 30 minutes, until then have fun./

His body was trembling, fingers digging into the floor, crawling slowly towards his bedroom. Mentally he pictured Zero watching him sling off to the room. //Damn you…// X hissed, pulling himself onto the bed, moaning as he did so. Breathing heavily into his pillow, his hips wiggling.

He felt like Zero was laughing when he read the message. /You’re the one who put it in, not me./

//You better hurry.// X’s fingers curled around the covers, faintly moaning into the pillow. Promising himself to not remove is armor yet, but it wait, just a little longer. Wanting to feel Zero’s hand over him, the cold air around him, and the gentle bite of his lover.

A moment later he felt arms pulling him from the bed, hot breath tickled his cheek. “Damn.” Zero’s husky voice made him shiver.

“Zero…” X breathed out looking at him, seeing the blonde was already blushing.

“Strip for me.” Zero mumbled softly, unwrapping his arms. Slowly stepping off the bed.

X smiled, stretching, feeling the vibrator that shook his core stop, letting out a faint whine. “Z.” He moaned, looking at the blonde, then undoing his blue gauntlets. Counting to his shoulder guards, his heavy chest plate. When he got to his under armor he noticed Zero was doing the same. He paused, snorting, breaking down into laughter. “Z!” He slammed his fist on the night stand.

“I’m a crazy German bastard, what you expecting.” Zero smirked, clearly happy with what his attire was. Leather lederhosen.

“You’re my crazy German bastard.” 

* * *

 

> ###  And I,
> 
> ###  I hope for your life
> 
> ###  You forget about mine
> 
> ###  Forget about mine

X sat up, his back popping. The morning sun breaking through the window shades, staining the carpet and some of the bed. The covers were sloppy and more than ‘unclean’, and there was a faint snoring. Zero was next to him, his back up, his legs apart, somehow one of his arms were on top of his back, and another across X’s belly. Then there was his hair...A rat’s nest was a compliment. X sighed knowing he’d be spending the next few hours brushing it.

He tried to get up knowing they’d be late for a meeting, but the second he moved Zero’s arm tugged him back down. X huffed, seeing Zero’s eye cracked open, a wolfish grin plan on his face. “Where are you going?” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

X gave a half smile leaning back into the headboard. “We have a meeting at 700 today.” He folded his arms.

Zero rolled onto his side, cocking an eyebrow. “And miss out on _ breakfast _ ?”

X slapped his hand away, knowing all too well where it was trailing  _ down _ . “You know how Alia gets if we miss a meeting.”

Zero groaned, rolling onto X’s lap. “No, stay.” He rested his head on X’s belly.

“Z…” X played with the giant bundle of hair, trying to get his fingers through it, failing. Zero's breath tickled his stomach, a second later X yelped feeling a small bite. “Z!”

“What?” Zero played innocent, even from the events last nights. “You’re too sweet.” He kissed the slight red mark.

“And you’re salty.” X flicked his nose.

“You know it’s like 900?” Zero mumbled into X’s belly.

“Alia is gonna kill us…” X groaned, hitting his head on the headboard. “Come one get up!” He tried to push Zero off of him, the blonde shook his head, hugging X’s torso. “Z!” Zero shook his head as X tried to wiggle out of his arms. “Come on Z!” X whined.

“You know I did last night.” Zero nipped his stomach again.

X squealed, falling off the bed with a loud thump. “Why are you always so childish after…” X paused looked over, Zero frowned following his gaze, they both turned red faced. “Hi, Axl.”

The ginger stood there, piles of papers in his hands, his face pale.

If time could freeze it was frozen.

Axl blinked, shook his head, blinked again. “This explains a lot.” His face turned bright red, it looked like he was a rare wine.

X looked down seeing they were still naked and the blanket wasn’t hiding much, Quickly he covered up Zero and himself. “Axl?”

Axl nodded, slowly turning out of the room, his head down. “I’ll just wait out here.”

It took a moment for them to scramble into clothes and trying to look a little presentable, that meant hiding hickeys on his neck. Zero slipped on a robe, and washed his face, and handed X a brush. X found one of Zero’s huge shirts and a set of sweatpants, taking the brush and checking himself in the mirror. “You got a scarf or?”

“X, he saw us butt naked and cuddling, he knows.” Zero called walking out.

X sighed, flicking off the lights and following Zero.

Axl sat in the living room, mindlessly flicking through the papers. He was shaking a little, and his eyes were still wide.

“This is why you knock kid.” Zero grumbled walking into the kitchen.

X frowned at his lover, sitting close to Axl. “So...how you feeling?”

Axl blinked looking over to X, his face turned so white you could play connect the dots with his freckles. “Ummm...how long?”

X glanced at Zero trying to think of when was the first time they held hands, or even kissed. “I think…”

“Before you joined the Hunters,” Zero paced around, making himself a coffee and X and Axl hot cocoa. “I think it was...when Cain was studying me.”

Axl held his head in his hands. “Please don’t say ‘we were built for each other.’”

Zero snorted. “Wel-”

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” Axl mumbled, looking at his feet.

X rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t, Zero’s making cocoa.”

Zero laughed. “At least we don’t have to tell him about the bird and the bees.”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Axl groaned, falling face first into the floor, fainting.

X shot Zero a look, as the blond walked over with three mugs. “Really? The poor kid is out.”

Zero grinned. “More time for us?” He handed X his cup.

X shook his head. “No. more time to brush that hair of yours and look like civilized robots.” He glanced over at Axl, seeing drool pool from his mouth. “I just got that carpet too.”

After three long hours of getting Axl sitting on the couch, taking a shower and eating something. They finally looked normal, well somewhat normal, Zero was lazily dressed in a white shirt and baggy pants, his hair still wet and still a mess. X had on his own night closes, but now actually clean.

He looked over, past Zero’s head to Axl who was still drooling and the past out. X grumbled cursing the hair brush. “Hand me that piece of bacon.”

Zero turned around, the bacon clearly sticking out his mouth.

X frowned giving Zero’s hair a yank then, leaning in biting off a good half of the bacon.

Zero sighed chewing his half. “What?”

“You’re gonna traumatize the poor kid.” X gave another painful yank. “I love and hate your hair.”

Zero shrugged. “So he can’t see us naked and cuddling but he can blow off someone’s head?”

X leaned forward, resting his head on Zero’s. “I don’t know...But you’re saying you're sorry.”

Zero chuckled. “Sorry for falling in love with you.” Zero fell back on X’s lap, making the brunette squeal as he too fell back into the chair.

“Could you two not flirt when I’m passed out?” Axl groaned rubbing his head, sitting up slowly. Frowning at the two. “Is this why you’ve missed out on all the meetings?”

X shrugged, sitting back up in the chair, Zero still had his head on X’s legs. “Well… yeah.” X shrugged, looking down and brushing one of Zero’s locks of hair out of his face. Pausing to look into his lover’s heart-stopping blue eyes.

Axl groaned. “This explains so much!” He fell back into the sofa.

Zero frowned looking at Axl. “What do you mean?”

“Why you’re so close, that you two mumble things under your breath, even in the changing room there you two are...doing...things.” Axl shivered.

“We don’t do it there!” Zero yelled making X jump. “My God we’re not animals.”

“Zero is.” X gave a coy look.

Axl inhaled. “Just take your damn papers and I won’t tell anyone, I’m out.” He slapped the papers then quickly leaving the room.

* * *

 

> ###  Miss your teeth dug in my shoulder,
> 
> ###  As we rolled in early morning,
> 
> ###  Miss your arm dying beneath me,
> 
> ###  As I lay there simply yawning

He froze, his shirt halfway down his torso, his face blanched, his eyes grew wide, his core hummed 20% louder. “What?” Their eyes met, Zero’s full of sadness.

“X…” His mouth went dry, licking his lips. X knew he was pushing down his own fear. He glanced over the neatly printed piece of paper again, cupping his mouth, shaking his head. “I’m sure that shirt is still filthy from last night.”

X gave a cheeky smile. “Okay, then I’ll steal one of your’s...Zero?” He noticed how Zero’s face was emotionless, how the blonde didn’t respond to his tease. X slipped the shirt off, walking over to Zero, resting his chin on Zero’s tense shoulder. “Z, what is it?” His arms snaked around Zero’s waist, tugging him back.

Zero sighed. “Another mission…” He quickly crumbled up the paper, letting it fall to the ground. “Nothing really.” He smiled, looking over his shoulder to X.

He frowned. “Z?” X grabbed the paper. Zero’s face fell.

* * *

 

> ###  Please forget me, you were right dear,
> 
> ###  I am cold and self-involved,
> 
> ###  And though I'll miss you, recent lover
> 
> ###  I am weak and therefore fold

X’s mouth went dry. His hands shook holding the paper. “How can they do this?” He hissed out, tearing the paper in half.

Zero hugged X from behind, X batted his hands away. “X?”

“How?” He snapped, spinning to face Zero. “You can’t face High Max alone.” His eyes wide, his mind overtaken by fear. Gate was a powerful enemy, but one of his greatest creations, High Max, who X had defeated, promised revenge. And for a few brief years the giant had been waiting, working with Sigma, and now the Hunters were sending _Zero_ after him. _X’s_ _Zero_. No doubt High Max has been upgraded, his fragile mind pushed to the limits, even past them.

“X I’ll be fine.” Zero gave a weak smile.

X shivered, facing Zero. “Z, he almost killed you…” The faint image of Zero’s broken body, something all too familiar, eyeing at X’s soul. High Max was a monster. “I thought I killed him.”

Zero waited a moment, his own mind in shock, it was true High Max was a tank, and Zero almost didn’t make it back. But this was _ his _ mission. But something prodded at the back of his mind, High Max was killed by X, every inch of him was destroyed. Then how could he be alive? Zero shook his head. “I better get a move on it.”

“I’m talking to Signas.” X hissed, rushing over to the dresser yanking out a clean shirt.

Zero jumped. “X I’ll be fine.” He closed the drawer, slamming it actually. Their eyes met.

“You’re not going on that mission.” X snarled out, a tone he saved for Sigma and other Mavericks.

Zero narrowed his eyes, cold looks replaced the warm one. The air crackled with tension. “You can’t stop me.”

X looked taken back, blinking, grinding his teeth. “Then what was that, last night? For these past years? Just mindless fucking?” X almost never cursed, and when he did it meant hell was gonna be raised.

Zero glared at him. “You know it wasn’t, and you know that this can’t be simply avoided.”

X crossed his arms, standing tall, his legs closed, his lips thin, and a fire in his heart. “Just like all those times you’ve died? Zero where in the job description of being my  _ lover _ says ‘you have to die every few years and make X sob for hours and pray for you to come back’?”

Zero hissed, walking over to his armor, holding up the dark gery under suit. “X, you know I’d do anything for you.”

“You don’t have to die!” The words hung in the air.

“Then you don’t have to love me.” Zero snapped back, heaving his chest armor up, locking it in place.

X rushed over, spinning Zero around, glaring into those blue eyes. “Don't. You. Dare.”

Neither of them backed down, like two dogs waiting for one little thing before launching at the other. Zero blinked, looking at his heavy boots, not slowing down, X lunged forward grabbing his arm. The tension crackled, like lightning. “You can’t stop me X.”

X hissed out a shaky breath. “You’re not doing this.”

Zero glared back at him, threading his long hair though his helmet. “I’m doing this for you.”

“You don’t have to, Z. I’m a Hunter too, we can talk to Signas and figure out a better way.” X hated how his bottom lip trembled a little, stopping it by biting into it. “We can fight him together.”

“Don’t do this X.” Zero mumbled, unable to look at X, locking his gauntlets in place.

“Then you stay here and we talk to Signas, find another solution.” He jumped forward, grabbing Zero’s shoulders, making the taller look at him. “Please, Z.”

Zero paused for a moment, his breathing was the only sound in the room. “Either way we’ll face him, and I’d rather it be me than you.” He pushed out the door.

X watched the door slid close, his fingers trembling. “Z please, I’m scared.” He hissed, shaking his head, looking for his own armor.

* * *

 

> ###  Get distracted by my music,
> 
> ###  Think of nothing else but art
> 
> ###  I'll write my loneliness in poems,
> 
> ###  If I can just think how to start

He slapped on his armor, running after Zero, the blonde paused giving him a strange look. X stopped next to him walking side by side. “They’ll send me in as back up.”

“X, I don’t need you.” Zero mumbled keeping up with him.

“Don’t care, I’m coming along and you’ll have to like it.” X snapped out, starting to stomp towards the teleporter pad, stopping by Alia’s desk. “I’m here.” X hissed out.

Zero shrugged looking at the three navigators, only Palette was away from her console. Layer waved Zero over. “I guess you got the message,  _ finally _ . But you did give me time to pinpoint his location, we’ll send you in right away.” Zero beamed away, X held his breath walking over to Layer's holographic screen.

_ Come back to me Zero. _

Zero’s helmet cam flashed on, Layer did a quick scan of the room, finding valuable targets and supplies. Rushing forward to slice a Maverick in half, heading farther into the base.

X watched, looking over Layer’s shoulder, knowing she was annoyed, but he didn’t care. That was his Zero out there, risking his life. But something didn’t add up.

“Zero check your comm again, your visual display is getting fuzzy.” Layer said.

Zero paused. “What do you mean? Is this place too deep underground?” He asked, his com was starting to fuzz too.

X blinked leaning forward, the video feed was starting to glitch even more. His hands clutched to Layer’s seat. “Where is he?” he hissed, the scene turned to static, his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed hard. “Layer!” He glanced down at the long haired navigator.

“I can’t reach him, Zero?” She called into the mic, there was no answerback. “I’ll check his armor signals if anything has happened to him.” The screen changed to a blueprint of Zero, of his inner working, his armor, and even his skin. If the blonde got a paper cut Layer would know. X blinked as notes popped up around Zero’s body, pointing to his upper back and neck, then down his spine.

“Layer!” X shouted, knowing he might’ve just damaged her ears by doing so.

“I don’t know what’s happening!” She shouted back, typing commands into the system “I’ll try to teleport him back.”

The system buzzed, they both jumped. X was sure his core stopped dead still. On the hologram screen there were the words he couldn’t read, couldn’t read again.

**~M.I.A.~**

He shook his head, blinking again. “Send me in.”

“W-what?” Layer stuttered.

“Send me in.” He growled out an order, stepping over to the teleporter pad. Layer’s delicate fingers danced over the keys a moment later X changed into a blue beam. Whenever he teleported it felt like something was tugging on his stomach more than the rest of him, and that when gravity came back it seemed to drag him down more. That didn’t happen this time, rushing out of the beam of light, sprinting past the dead mavericks, his buster drawn, his mind racing faster than his feet could.

Following Zero’s trail, the slash marks on the walls, on the metal bodies. Finally jumping over the busted open door. “Z!” He called out into the empty room. Hoping red armor would appear, along with a cheeky side remark. Nothing, his stomach dropped, running into the dark room, his buster charging. “Z!” Something solid clucked again his foot, tumbled and then stopped, he looked down using the light of his buster to see. Zero’s Saber was on the floor, along with a large amount of blood. X crumbled to his knees grabbing the small weapon, pulling it close. “Z?”

Moments later tears broke through his eyelids, joining the red liquid on the floor.

Zero was dead.

* * *

 

> ###  Dot my I's with eyebrow pencils,
> 
> ###  Close my eyelids, hide my eyes,
> 
> ###  I'll be idle in my ideals,
> 
> ###  Think of nothing else but I.

Sigma, he stood proudly, his hellish disfigured body, that same insane grin plastered on his face.  He sat on top of his throne, his orange hellish eyes narrowing at X and Axl. X stood quietly as Sigma slowly walked down his stairs, Axl was glaring at the giant. Behind Sigma was the Director, Lumine, who hung his head. 

“I knew you’d be here, X. Always here.” Sigma’s one good eye narrowed into a sneer.

X didn’t move his eyes from Sigma, his core burning.

Sigma scoffed. “Thought you’d at least have some heroic speech to say.” He drew his longsword. “I’m disappointed, I’m sure if that monster Zero was here you would be rambling on and on about why Humanity is still good, that there's still hope for reploids and humans to work side by side.”

X gritted his teeth, his buster just itching to tear apart Sigma.

“Shame, I hoped Zero would be here too, to see this, it’s all his fault.”

X didn’t wait, drawing his buster, firing a charged shot right at Sigma’s knee. The giant howled falling forward, X didn’t give him time, as another buster shot tore through his shoulder, the two wounds turned deformed twisted piece of metal. Sigma’s other arm was ripped off by X’s hands, making a sickening snap and a pop, wires were sparking. X stood over him, emotionless. Slamming his boot into Sigma’s remaining limb, the loud crunch echoed in the hall. Sigma screamed falling back, no longer the proud insane leader of the Mavericks.

X blinked turning away, grabbing Sigma’s great blade, twirling it once in his grasp, charging his buster once, firing onto the metal. Enjoying the heat radiating from the sword. Grinning madly, slowly walking back to Sigma. The maverick started at him, fear written clearly on his face. X calmly rough shoved the blade through Sigma’s head, not even flinching at the screams. Sigma stopped flailing like a dying animal,  X yanked the still bright white sword up, ripping off his head. Carrying it back to the throne, stabbing the blade into it. Sigma’s bloody decapitated head hanging from the throne he once sat on, a frozen look of shock and pain stuck on his face.

X turned back seeing Axl’s petrified face, Lumine was in shock moving away from the throne, towards Axl. “You’re a maverick  too, aren’t you?” His voice was hollow, as he started down at the two younger reploids.

Lumine’s one visible eye was wide with terror, he nodded. “Y-yes.” He inched closer to Axl in hopes of some form of safety.

“Good,” X met Axl’s stare.

“X...what the hell was that?” The ginger asked, his face a mix of disbelief and terror. 

“That was my job, take the Maverick as a prisoner, we’re going back to HQ.”

* * *

 

Signas was the first to greet them, Alia, Layer and Palette stood behind him, the Commander glaring at  X, in his hand was a saber. “This isn’t like you X.”

X met his fierce eyes with his own fire. “At least he’s the least of your troubles.” He didn’t hesitate firing a shot right at Signas’ hand, blowing it off.

Signa hissed, clutching his hand. “RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO ARM-!”

X ran forward, grabbing Signas’ large head in his hands, pushing his thumbs in, popping the Commander’s eyes into his skull. His large body fell to the ground in a defting thumb. X stood over him, his buster once again activated, hearing panic around him, hysteria in Alia’s voice, as layer charged forward saber waving clumsily around. Easily X dodged the energy beam, grabbing her wrists, kicking out her elbow. She screamed, or tried to as he took the blade cutting her throat, and tugging out her tongue. Giggling as her body fell to the ground, Palette ran, Alia was frozen in horror.

“Oh God X, why?!” She forced out, cupping her face in her hands.

X grinned, glancing behind him seeing Axl and Lumine both wide-eyed. Turning to face Alia again, circling her, his hands locked behind his back. “No one noticed it did you? Sure Zero generally comes back from his ‘deaths’, but not this time, but you pushed him, you all did. I wanted him to stay, so this is your punishment.” He stopped, breathing into her ear, enjoying the way she shook. “No one knew why me and Zero were so close, now did you?”

She gasped. “X, oh God I’m so sor-”

“I don’t want you pathetic pity you, whore.” He blew off her head. “Axl, Lumine, tell me what is the easiest way to man humanity crumble?”

The two looked dumbfounded, shrugging.

“Take away their hope.”

* * *

 

He knew this hallway, the carpet was red, the wall was a darker red, portraits dotted the sides, giant arched windows were parallel to one another, finally curtains flowed down from the golden curtain rods.

An old man stood at the end of the hallway, in a small wheelchair a cane in his wrinkled hand. His saddened eye stared forward. “I hoped they were rumors, even the news reports, but now I see the truth. The blood and oil on your hands, the madness in your eyes.”

X stood at the end of the hall, the liquids dripping down his armor, staining the carpet under his feet. “I should’ve been there, when Sigma your son went mad when Zero died, but you’re here now for your fate.”

Cain nodded, closing his tired eyes. “I should’ve listened to Dr.Light’s warnings, you weren’t ready.”

X narrowed his eyes anger boiling his chest. “No, humanity wasn’t ready for reploids.” He didn’t draw his buster, wanting a slow and painful death for this disgrace.

Walking over to the old archaeologist, taking the wheelchair's handles, rolling him down the hallway. Stepping into the lab, the very lab where he was extended like a lab rat, setting the chair next to a monitor. Accessing into it, hacking into the nearby devices. Selecting pacemaker.

Cain saw, looking up at X. “I had so much hope, so much pride...X, this isn’t you.”

X sighed. “I hate you. I hate all of you.” It didn’t take long for him to gain control of the device deep in Cain’s chest. Coding it to slow down. “You’ll go numb first, your limbs will turn purple, your brain will start hallucinating, every nerve in your body will screaming in pain.” He turned to watch the old man. Cain gripped the armrests on his chair, his finger turning darker and darker, he tried to breathe in, gasping for oxygen. Slowly his limbs fell limp his eyelids lowering, his eyes going dull. X turned back to the keyboard, typing another code. “Don’t you worry it’ll end now.” He entered the code, the pacemaker was speeding up.

Cain’s eyes flew open grabbing his chest, falling forward, blood pooling out of his mouth, a loud pop was muffled in his chest. Finally collapsing on the floor.

X started down at him, tears breaking out of his eyes, picking up the closest thing he had to a father. Carrying the old man to his quarters, setting him on his bed, closing his eyes, wiping away the blood. He looked peaceful, X leaned over kissing the aged forehead.

* * *

 

> ###  I, and I

This was hell.

He was sure of it this time.

At least X was safe.

Slowly he opened his eyes, feeling the eyelids stick, he was running low on a lot of things. Oil, artificial blood, energy. Wasting away. He tried to swallow, feeling his muscles slow to almost a grinding halt. Watching a rat crawl over to him, squeak and nip at the tip of his nose. He watched it, anything to keep his mind from the dull pain.

The rat scurried over to his hands, sniffing the heavy chains, running on top of them then onto his flesh. His armor long gone, stripped of it ages ago. The rat paused, sniffing the cold air.

_ I’m sure this is hell, if not I’ll see it soon with my own eyes...Heh, I miss my little heaven...How we’d stare at each other during meetings, he’d mouth things at me...sometimes dirty little things, Signas gave us looks, he’d just shrug...I wonder what X is doing now...Moved on? Excepted the fact that I’m dead? Good… _

_ He shouldn’t see me like this...this monster… _

_ To be or not to be...Hamlet, I think I understand your pain now... _

Far off there was a scalpel, still shiny, bent a little. Zero could see himself, his body was broken, his mind would soon follow. He was missing some parts of his skin, his metal bones exposed, his face was torn up, his hair ripped, some of his circuit board was exposed. His chest had a giant gaping hole in the middle of it. He was sure he’d die soon.

He jumped hearing panic outside, some faint screams, feet stomping down like thunder. Weakly he forced his head to look up at the door, his body screaming for him to stop. More stomping, screams. Then eerie quiet.

Zero sighed looking back at the rat that was on his shoulder now, it squeaked, running on top of his face. He watched the long whiskers flick along with its’ nose. Something in the back of his mind told him to fight, a little flicker of hope? He didn’t know. Slowly he sat up, wincing at his sensitive body. Forcing himself to slowly stand up, feeling the remaining of his nerves scream in regret. The heavy chains still on his ankles and wrists.

Each step made his systems screamed with error messages, he ignored them continuing his painful path. Learning all of his weight onto the door handle, it creaked opening, he stumbled forward, using the handle to balance himself out.

He knew this room all too well.

There was a small light hanging from the ceiling, a chair with thick straps on it a small platter full of other sharp tools on it, and finally that. A boiling hot metal started at him, he could still feel it dripping down his back melting his skin, onto his bones. They’d held him down and pour it on his spine if he didn’t talk. They didn’t get a word out of him, not even a scream, he made sure of that by smashing his tongue down into a flat pancake.

He limped out, the chain still dragging behind him, his good hand clenched into a fist.

The door was locked, he hissed, looking out the glass and metal netting.

Piles and piles of Maverick’s bodies laid on the floor. One of his ‘nurses’ was torn in half, her internal digestive system thrown across on the floor, a frozen look of pain on her face, there were still tears in her dead eyes. A soldier, headless, his skull plating splattered on the walls, his body limp, a gun still in his hand. A ‘doctor’ had a metal pole shoved down his throat, through his body, his eyes blank, his own fluids leaking out of his mouth, and the hole in his neck.

If he had anything in his fuel tank he’d have gagged, instead staring out, his eyes wide.  _ Who could’ve done this? _ One of the soldier's chest was sizzling from a plasma shot. He swallowed what was in his dry mouth. His voice chip was broken it strained his throat to even open his mouth.  _ Whoever did this was a savage, not a Maverick Hunter...A Maverick? _

He blinked as a door slid open, a smaller reploid stood in the doorway, cupping his pale mouth. “Oh, Jesus Christ.” He screamed, quickly turning away, throwing up, his shoulder visibly shaking. He was more than scared, terrified. Slowly he turned back his gold pupils shrunken, looking at the piles and piles of bodies. “H-he massacred them all…”

He tilted his head, then let it hit the glass, making the purple haired reploid jump.

He swallowed hard. “Y-you’re alive?” His eyes grew wide. “Oh God, you’re alive!” He slowly made his way over to him, trying to not step on anyone’s body. “You gotta stop him.” His voice was shaky, as he carefully tried to not step on a leg. “I-It wasn't supposed to end up like this.” He stopped in front of the door. “Can you talk?”

He shook his head, wincing as he did so, his metal spinal cord howling with the effort and pain.

The lavender haired man sighed, unlocking the door. “Y-You know I’m a Maverick, but right now I-I need your help...With another M-Maverick…”

He raised the remains of his eyebrow.

“I-It’s….X…” He hissed out, his shoulder shaking more and more. “He’s lost it Z-Z-Zero…”

* * *

 

> ###  And I,
> 
> ###  I hope for your life
> 
> ###  You can forget about mine
> 
> ###  Just forget about mine
> 
> ###  Oh, mine.

He stopped, blood splattered on his blue armor, his hands soaked in it, his buster still smoking. The room was still, everything was finally still. He could hear his breathing again, the hiss between his teeth. Axl’s breathing he could hear, the younger stared at him in shock, the ginger surprisingly stayed with him. Friendship? Loyalty? Respect? He didn’t know why, didn’t care much, just as long as he could hear the silence. A noise he craved now after Zero was M.I.A. he spends hours just staring, talking to nothing in his quarter’s, acting like _ he _ was talking back.

He breathed out, enjoying the chilling air that filled his artificial lungs, sliding his eyes closed slowly. Changing his buster back to his purple hand, the mixes of body fluids changed his color. Rolling his shoulders, looking over to Axl who stayed in the corner and kept his mouth shut. “Why are you still here?” He asked, there was no warmness in his voice, just chilling straightforward sentences. 

Axl swallowed, his eyes drifting to the floor, his hands folding into one another, things he never does. But now they seemed to be a habit, something he always did, or whenever X was looking. “Because you’re all I got left.” An honest rushed answer, always rushed around X. It was true, Axl had no one, not after X’s massacre at Hunter HeadQuarters, not Cain’s lab offered sanctuary, after X tore out the old man’s throat, and now not even the Mavericks. So the ginger followed him like a lost puppy.

X didn’t mind it as long as that said lost puppy wouldn’t get in his way. He nodded, looking back down at the piles of bodies. “You can go Axl, you’ve been a great friend, and I promise you I won’t harm you or whoever you care about.” He sighed, kicking away a titanium hand that was immersed in oils. “Shame, none of them can be perfect, no one could follow me. Some have tried,” Axl jumped as X’s gazed shifted over to him. “And some have failed,” He thought of Sigma, the first reploid, the first  _ failed _ reploid. “All getting sick to some virus.” He shook his head, leaning down picking up the hand, pressing it to his own. “None of them are original, copies, cheap  counterfeits, all of them.” He pulled the hand off, seeing the oils soak into his buster hand. “Axl, I want you to know that I truly envy the humans.”

Axl shifted a little the piles of torn up scrap metal at his feet grinded against one another. “What do you mean?” He trembled, the heaps of scrap gave that way with their own trembling.

“Think of it,” X closed ins hand, squeezing the oils, rubbing them between his fingers. “We don’t get to choose who we are, just turned on, and ordered to do what the humans want. You’re a war machine, go kill. You’ll bake for the rest of your life or until you start rusting and we’ll toss you. You’ll help women deliver babies and see their lives pass by and never know what if feels like.” X pinched harder, watching the oils soak into his thick fabric.

“O-oh, okay, but what about you? You weren’t given a function.” Axl stated, giving X a valid point.

“Yes, but, I have this buster, a weapon that I was ‘born’ with.” He shook his head. “They get to grow, get to decide, they choose who they want to be, we don’t.” He dropped the hand, watching the oils’ splatter on the floor. “You didn’t choose to be a prototype, you didn’t choose to be a ginger. Zero didn’t choose to be a war machine, he didn’t choose to have red armor.” He blinked, knowing his eyes were glazing over. “I was given a buster, and no function, given a sense of peace. Oh, my creator must be laughing on his high perch, looking at his abomination of a son.” His head sunk, kicking away the corpses.

“X?” Axl called out softly.

He wasn’t listening to him, no the two footsteps that were coming down the wall, each of them slow. One was like a deer, skittish and scared, Lumine. The other was this clunk to it, then a drag, whoever they were they were limping. He crushed his hand, activating his buster, Lumine wasn’t alone.

The pale, lavender haired robot stopped in the doorway, grabbing the frame, his gold eyes widened in horror. His face turned slightly green. “Oh, Jesus Christ.” He looked over at Axl, they shared the same fear.

X raised his buster pointing it fight between Lumine’s eyes. “Who do you have with you.” He ordered Lumine to answer him.

The pale reploid, blinked, licking his lips. “I-I got a prisoner, and…” His fingers drummed on the frame. “I...I think me and Alx should step out of the room…” He glanced at the ginger.

X wrinkled his nose like a wild dog, nodding to Axl, whoever it was he could handle them. “Get out, both of you.” He snarled, promising himself that he’d kill Lumine after this.

Axl scurried over to Lumine, and like two white mice in a maze, they exited the room. A moment later a hooded figure stepped in.

The cloak covered his whole body, and how it jutted out X could tell whoever this was in agony. He limped, the hood covered his face, and there was one eye glowing out, staring at X. X frowned. “How badly damaged are you?” He narrowed his eyes. The figure let the burlap trap slip off of him, he was sure now that it was a male. He had little to no synthetic skin left, most of his inner machines were exposed. His metal bones were dented and some were rusting off, he could see the workings of his hands, how the fingers were built, shaped. The wires sticking out between the metal plating. Who ever he was he only had one eye as the other just dangled.

His one good eye blinked, looking at X, the iris shrunk a little. “What?” X hissed out, glaring at it now.

He creaked, moving slowly, painfully slowly towards X, holding up his hands, his one eye...seemed so sad. Oil dripped from him as he moved, his blue pupil didn’t move from X. He glanced around the room, returning his horrified one-eyed look at X.

X held his breath, overwhelming guilt slammed into him, his knees grew weak, looking at his blood soaked hands. Hearing their screams again, Sigma’s, Signas’, Cain’s...He hissed in a shaky breath. Shutting his eyes, until his eyelids hurt from the pressure.

A soft hand touched his back, grazing the blue armour. X’s head jerked up, his vision was blurry, he started crying. Whoever he was, his one eye softened, gently he tugged X closer, resting the remains of his forehead on X’s shoulder. He blinked away what he could, but the tears didn’t stop, giving in and resting his head on a torn up chest. “Who are you?” He said with trembling lips, half of him wanted to know, the other half was far too scared to know.

A tender rub of X’s jaw startled him, but soon X relaxed, sliding his eyes shut. Thinking. Letting this strange do what he wanted, X leaned in closer, the tears still overflowing. The hand drifted to the back of his neck.  _ Zero, what would he think of me now? _ He rubbed his fingers together, feeling the oils and other liquids squish together. The hand left his neck, running down his arm to X’s hand, taking it in his, squeezing just a little.

“N-no.” X started down at their hands, shaking his head, for once fear spread through him. “I-it can’t...NO!” He could no longer tell what he was looking at, everything started to blur was the salty tears poured down his cheeks. Slowly his face was pushed up, a familiar act that only one person would do. “Z?” His lips were barely parted, feeling cold, so very cold.

The one eye started down at him, whatever face he had left matched X’s saddened expression.

A lump formed in his throat, slowly shaking his head. “We...we can repair you, we’ll fix you.”

Zero shook his head, taking X’s buster and lifting it up to what was his lips, pressing a kiss to the barrel.

X jerked his buster away, shaking his head. “Z-Zero, no…” He tried to wipe away his tears. “P-please…” He backed away, his heart pounding. “Anything but that…”

Zero cupped his chin, his blue eye softened, leaning forward, resting his head on X’s shoulder. “You’re not my X, and I’m not your Zero.”

“Z…” X sobbed out, his hand holding onto Zero’s head. “C-can...can we find a nicer place...to...do that…”

Zero followed him slowly, limping, X gripped his hand tightly. Swallowing whatever was already in his dry mouth, the only sound was their footsteps crushing into the untouched grass. Zero’s creaky limbs and rattling chest scared off all the animals.

They stopped, X looking out to the valley, blinking back hot tears. “Tell me Z, will this be good enough?”

They stood on a foothill, a chilling breeze made them shake, the remains of Zero’s hair flicking in the wind. Snow still laid on the ground, rabbit and deer tracks running across the sheets of white. The mountains standing tall and proud, challenging the blue sky, the clouds beating down on their edges. A little stream ran through it all, giving life to every plant every animal.

Zero blinked, the skin on his face curled into a smile, nodding to X. The blonde walked over to a giant tree leaning against it, then sliding down.

X watched him, opening his mouth making a half choking sound before closing it and sitting next to Zero. “It’s nice…”

Zero blinked, watching a flock of birds fly north.

“I...I CAN’T DO THIS Z!” X finally spat out, hugging Zero, shoving his head into Zero’s chest. “Please, I’ll fix you, I’ll stay by your side, Zero for the love of God stay WITH ME!” He started sobbing, as a hand rubbed the back of his head.

“X…” Zero’s crackly voice spoke softly. “no...I’m in pain...So are you.” Zero cupped his face. “I can’t see you like this, and you can’t see me like this.”

“Zero…” X sobbed into his chest.

“X...do it.” Zero kissed the top of his head, his own voice cracking up from his own sorrow.

“Z...promise me that I’ll see you again.” X looked up, tears flooding his vision.

“I promise…”

**_~BLAM!~_ **

“You know...it doesn’t feel the same…”


End file.
